Harry Potter: He Did Love Her
by porpierita
Summary: Harry Potter fan fic. Oneshot. DHr. Slight romance. Hermione Granger wants to know if Draco Malfoy loves her. Her unanswered question for four years is finally answered. JK Rowling owns all the characters. Please read. Reviews greatly appreciated.


**He Did Love Her**

_**By porpierita**_

**A/N: Done for a small contest. Was also from all the requests for a Dramione fanfic that I've been getting!**

"Times up. Bring a sample of your potion corked _neatly_ in a vial to me for grading," Snape instructed icily. "With your pathetic skills…I doubt any of you will achieve higher than an Acceptable…however…some of you, who possess the required talent, may have the aptitude for a potions master and succeed in passing." Snape's gaze wandered and lingered on Malfoy, who smirked.

Hermione shuddered. What was up with that freaky teacher anyways? That slimy-nosed git had always picked on Harry, Ron, and her. It really was annoying. And he was always ushering Malfoy to do the same. Well, they won't beat her now, what with her capability in brewing these concoctions, she was sure to beat Malfoy any time.

Still…Malfoy…he wasn't _that_ bad. She knew that it was his Father who had corrupted him. Had made him do things he didn't want to. Deep down…she was sure, he was just as normal as anyone else—albeit a bit arrogant—but that could be looked over. Hermione even admitted to herself that…in her fourth year, whilst going out with Viktor Krum, she had found herself deliberately trying to make Malfoy jealous.

_Of what?_ A voice in her head had asked.

But she knew very well herself. Hermione had had a crush on Malfoy, ever since…ever since their first meeting practically. How pathetic could she get? He was Mudblood hater; he was a Slytherin…he was…totally hot. _What are you thinking?_

Still, she couldn't help but notice the way his skin illuminated against the moonlight; his pale, gray eyes, emotionless…yet, deep and thoughtful; his blonde hair, so light in colour it looked silver, and the way it reflected off the sunlight, which made him seem to have a glowing halo around his head…like an angel in her heavenly—

"Hermione…? Hermione?" Harry was nudging her.

"Huh?" she shook herself out of her daydream.

The boy nodded towards the dungeon doors. "C'mon, let's _go_. You wanna stick around and give Snape a chance to take away points from Gryffindor?"

"Wha—oh…okay." She couldn't stand it anymore. She _had_ to know whether Malfoy liked her or not. Or whether he didn't hate her so much, like he seemed to.

Hermione picked up her potions making book, wand, and ingredients, stuffing them unceremoniously into her bag.

_Don't be thick, Hermione. He's a _Malfoy, said a thought in her head. She put on her gloves (it was autumn, and winter was rapidly approaching). Her bag was down right heavy, and she didn't have Crabbe and Goyle to do her carrying. She glanced over at Malfoy, who was still waiting as the two thugs packed up his stuff. Allowing herself a small grimace—her bag really _was_ heavy—she shuffled up the steps, exiting the dungeons.

Care of Magical Creatures was next, and together, with Harry and Ron, Hermione trudged on and on, past the greenhouses of Madam Sprout, and towards Hagrid's Hut. The cold wind blew against her face, and she touched it gingerly with her gloved hands. _Where's my scarf?_ Her rosy cheeks were numb with cold.

"Hey, Hermione!" cried out a familiar voice. She recognized it, yet it was somehow distant.

The girl whirled around, and to her surprise, saw Malfoy running up to her. _Hermione. _He had called her _Hermione._ Not Mudblood, nor Granger, but _Hermione._ But she pushed that thought out of her mind. Malfoy was Malfoy, and she couldn't change that. Then he stopped. About five feet away from her, and seemed to scratch his head, not knowing what to do. The corner of her lips twitched up slightly.

"What?" she asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow. Malfoy was out of words. This was a too good opportunity to miss. "Forget to insult me once before going?" Then she noticed what he was holding: her scarf.

Now it was _her_ turn to be lost for words. Her mouth was gaping speechlessly, whilst she just stared into those light eyes…so dreamy and…

"Hey, Malfoy! What the hell are you doing with a Gryffindor scarf?" came Ron's angry voice.

Hermione snatched it out of Malfoy's hands. "It's…it was mine, I—" she didn't want Ron barging into everything. Sure, he was kinda cute, but there was a mystique about that Slytherin and a thirst about him that was unquenchable.

"What? And _Malfoy_ brought it to you?" Ron asked, the loathing obvious in his voice.

Hermione opened her mouth, when the Slytherin cut in. "That's right, Weasley. I wouldn't have thought your little brain would be able to comprehend anything more sophisticated. The incompetence of your conveying your little angry emotions surprises me, for I thought that no Wealsey could sink any lower." Malfoy smirked, whilst Ron fumed. "I just didn't want any Gryffindor possessions left in Professor Snape's office, that's all. We Slytherins have our pride to preserve, and not rub it against Blood traitors whose Father's don't even have a job…or a job which payment doesn't suffice him and his _big_ family." Malfoy finished in a mocking baby voice, to show how Ron was incapable of speaking more than two syllable words. The Gryffindor fumed, looking like he was about to explode.

"My Dad's not a quitter!" Ron yelled loudly, so that Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were nearly at Hagrid's Hut, turned around to stare, looking alarmed at the tense atmosphere around the two enemies.

"Oh right," Malfoy said coolly. "He can never be a quitter…he always got sacked first before he could quit." And with that, Malfoy turned on his heel, and walked, head up, back to Hogwarts castle, where he had Defence Against the Dark Arts next with the Hufflepuffs.

Ron, who was beetroot with fury, turned around and continued to walk along in silence towards the pumpkin patches of Hagrid. Harry shrugged and followed. Hermione remained frozen where she was, her hand clutching the scarf. She felt something cold underneath it. Unravelling the scarf, she found a small emerald green earring, and another one, ruby red. Perfect for the upcoming Christmas colours. She looked back up at Malfoy. He had just reached the castle's steps, when he turned around slightly, revealing the side of his face. She could see him grinning, allowing himself a small smile. Hermione smiled back, and Malfoy smirked his signature leer, before he disappeared behind the two great doors.

She plodded down to Hagrid's Hut, and as the Gamekeeper continued to chat about Cornish pixies, Hermione stared into space, lost in thought.

She wasn't even sure whether he had smiled or not, or whether it was just the way his mouth had twisted into a crooked angle. But then, she realised: the earrings weren't supposed to represent the approaching Christmas! No, they stood for a Gryffindor and Slytherin, as a pair, together as one: in unison.

Hermione smiled contently. The response to her question, unanswered for over four years, was finally known.

_He did love her._

**A/N: Yeah even if it was bad, please review anyways, I'm not really a full romance-fledge writer hehe.**

**NOTE: I'm not a strong shipper of Dramione or anything, so no flames please :)**


End file.
